In conventional clothes washing machines, either front loading or top loading, the spinner is rotatably mounted within the cabinet with top rotational speeds of approximately 600 rpm. Typically, a balancing system is provided in the machine so as to counteract uneven or unbalanced loads in the spinner during the spin cycle. One type of balancing system is a closed system, wherein a fluid ring having multiple chambers or compartments is mounted to the spinner. A motor in the balance ring activates a pump which transfers a liquid from one chamber to another in response to unbalanced loads, with a solenoid valve being used to refine the transfer, thereby automatically balancing the spinner during the spin cycle. A solenoid valve is placed in line with the pump to turn the water flow off and on. Sensors, normally positioned remote from the balance ring, determine the unbalanced condition of the spinner, and calculate the movement of the fluid from one chamber to another. An alternative balancing system is an open system, wherein a liquid, such as water, is injected into chambers in a ring mounted on the spinner. In such an open system, clogging of the water injector may be a problem. The closed system has a clean controlled fluid supply, thereby avoiding the problem of the open balancing system.
In Europe, horizontal axis washing machines operate at speeds up to 1600 rpm. These European machines do not use a fluid balance ring with a motor and pump.
It is desirable to use closed system fluid balance rings with machines having rotational speeds up to 1600 rpm. Such high spin rates create substantial centrifugal acceleration of up to 300 times the force of gravity, depending on the diameter of the spinner. These high centrifugal forces create problems with the operation of the balance system motor, which is normally mounted so as to be parallel to the axis of rotation of the spinner in prior art machines. One problem of such a conventionally mounted motor in the new high speed washing machines is that the centrifugal forces pull the electrical brush contacts away from the commutator thereby severing electrical contact. For example, the centrifugal force at high rpm overcomes the spring force of the spring biased arms upon which the contacts are mounted, thereby interrupting the electrical current by preventing closure of the arms and contacts, which thus decreases the efficiency and life of the motor. Generally, two factors account for opening of the contacts when the motor is energized to activate the pumps: the spring force of the spring biased arms and the centrifugal force generated by the rotating spinner. It is desirable that the centrifugal force does not overcome the spring force.
The high rpm also effects the spring biased armature of the solenoid valve, which moves up and down in response to electrical current. As with the motor brush arms, the centrifugal force at high rpm's overcomes the spring bias of the valve armature, thereby preventing closure of the armature when the current stops, and thus preventing closure of the valve.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved fluid balance ring system for a high speed clothes washing machine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a closed system fluid balance ring for a clothes washing machine wherein the motor of the system is oriented at an angle relative to the rotational axis of the spinner, such that the centrifugal force generated by the rotating spinner does not overcome the operation of the motor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a closed fluid balance ring system for a washing machine wherein the solenoid valve is mounted so as to prevent centrifugal forces from detrimentally effecting the function of the valve.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of balancing an uneven load in a high speed rotating spinner wherein the centrifugal forces of rotation are prevented from overcoming the motor and valve operation.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of wherein the motor of a fluid balance ring is mounted at an angle with respect to the axis of rotation of the washing machine spinner.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of wherein the valve of a fluid balance ring is mounted at an angle with respect to the axis of rotation of the washing machine spinner.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.